Minato Namikaze 12: Sheriff in the rocks
by AlNerdTrueFan
Summary: Sheriff Minato Namikaze is the law in the little town known as the Hidden Leaf. He upholds all that is good but a series of events sets forth an unlikely pairing, one that will throw his world for better or worse. A Kisame and Minato tale. Yaoi to be found inside for all those venturing in. One Shot. AU.


**Authors note: **Well I am back, again, ready to continue on with the ever expanding Minato stories that have captivated so many, correction…have captivated a small loyal gathering into Minato smut, lol. Either way it is still my plan to get Minato together with as many males from the Naruto verse as possible without repeating once. My last entry dealt with Minato x his shadow clone, aka Minato x himself or selfcest. For this one I will tackle the pairing of Kisame and Minato. This time delving into the western front with a bit of au.

Minato Namikaze 12: Sheriff in the rocks

Sheriff Minato Namikaze was looking out for the safety of those in the Hidden Leaf. He was often either out on patrol on horseback or wondering along the streets tipping his hat in greeting to most of the residents. To say that being Sheriff was a calling would be a bit off as his father had been a simple blacksmith of sorts and for Minato he wanted to make a difference.

The wild west was a truly dangerous territory and those who wondered out might face off against the Akatsuki band. A band of mercenaries and rapists alike who often rode into town aiming to misbehave; and, their criminal posters already had many of them with a hefty sum on them, dead or alive.

Minato had a sweetheart of course, a saloon dancer by the name of Kushina. She was the eye of most men who wondered in and as such he often had to be there to make sure nothing happened. However of late he had noticed her disappearing after her performances…something just didn't add up.

Minato feared that she had a male lover on the side and was making a fool of him. So one day he had her followed and only as he bust in did he realize it might have been best to never have had opened that door…a door that led to so many questions.

Kushina had a female lover…all this time…he had given her his heart but she had only wound up trampling over it telling him that he was to blame. Minato ended things there feeling like she was the one to blame overall…not him. The days were spent after drinking and trying to bury himself in his work, even sleeping in his office.

Minato however wondered what Kushina could be feeling when up on that stage. How was it that she wound up with the same sex? The Sheriff realized then that perhaps there was only one way to find out. He waited till Kushina left with her lover before raiding her clothing and putting it on, the clothing a bit weird at first but admiring himself in the mirror he realized just how comfortable it was.

Minato decided that maybe it wouldn't be bad…pretending…and perhaps after this he would be done with it and go back to being a Sheriff. The red wig fit nicely and he sauntered out getting whistles from most of the guys. If only they knew they were whistling at the Sheriff of the Hidden Leaf.

* * *

Minato swung his hips into the saloon and made it seem like he was Kushina. Kushina of course was away and all the owner of this place would know is she decided to change her mind. Relief flooded his features and he announced her.

Minato took the stage and was still adjusting to the heels as the piano player began to play her song. Minato had memorized most of Kushina's act and had hardly missed a performance since she first took it up.

"Hello boys…I hope you haven't been waiting long," Minato says in an feminine tone or close as he could. Doing the usual dance routine he gives the guys plenty to see without seeing too much. Oh he was very much male underneath all this frill but if they found that out he would likely create unrest in the town and possibly make people think Kushina was…which would be hilarious but it may also destroy her income and even if she hurt him…he still loved her.

The number continued but that is when gunshots were heard. Minato cursed himself for not bringing his gun with him and not even a badge to show his authority. The town was in chaos and striding through into the saloon was none other than Kisame himself. A hulking mass of blue with tight pants and a predator gleam in his eyes.

"Well well…Miss Kushina herself, gotta say been waiting for this meeting for some time now. You wouldn't perchance know where your Sheriff boyfriend is now would you?" He loosened his holster with his side arm and Minato felt panic set in.

"Um…have you tried his office?" Minato couldn't remove his wig at this moment nor could he jump off the stage in these blasted heels.

"Yeah…guy must have jumped town the moment we rode in. Oh well, suppose I can do with a bit of fun till he rides back in. What do you say Miss Kushina?" Minato fretted wondering what would transpire. He had never had sex with a male before and surely he would realize his secret the moment he dropped his bloomers.

"Well I wouldn't want to disappoint the boys by disappearing for too long," Minato hoped that someone would show, maybe one of his friends. He had made a lot of friends in this town but suffice to say a lone tumbleweed could blow in and summarize his situation.

"I grow bored of this. Listen we are taking this up the stairs now before I have to lose led in all who sit around and trust me when I say…their blood will be on your hands." Minato cursed. While it was fortunate it was just Kisame, well, he also knew that his gang or band of murderers would be wasting his little town.

"If I do this, if I go with you…tell your men to leave the women of this town alone. You can have them come here and they can have drinks till their bellies burst." Minato felt dirty doing this and as Sheriff he would normally not put out such an offer, but, given he was not Minato at the moment he had to think if Kushina were in this position. Course Kushina preferred females so not entirely sure if she would do this willingly.

Kisame regards him a bit…and those precious moments where he remained untouched he tried to gather a sort of calm not sure if this would go south or not.

"Fine…however you'd best make this worth it…cause if not you will find yourself in a heap of trouble. Go on and deliver the message that any Akatsuki member found defiling some female will face the harshest of punishment I can deal out. Tell them to come here and drink to their hearts content."

The man who had arrived with Kisame appeared perturbed by this but nonetheless he went off to deliver his order. Kisame soon fixed him with a gaze that sent his heart racing and for some reason…he wanted to be taken by this man. It felt surreal at best given he liked females but of late he had been questioning such things and part of him wondered with Kushina preferring females what did that say about him being a man?

"You have held up your end…I suppose I should do the same." He walked to the edge of the stage and Kisame reached forth grabbing at his hips and Minato felt a flush caress his cheeks.

"Don't you be pulling anything on me…nothing is finalized till we do the deed. And by that I mean I fuck you so much you won't be able to properly walk a bunch." Minato merely nods his red wigged head and as he is set down to his feet Kisame kisses him.

Minato is unfamiliar with kissing another male and yet his lips were so rough and Minato wore lipstick so the kiss was causing some…interesting results down below. If Kisame noticed at all he didn't say a word and he pulled back and swatted his behind.

"I promise I am not pulling anything." Minato was the Sheriff of the Hidden Leaf and here he was parading around in some skimpy dress and getting a boner from the bad man. Kisame in all rights had done so much bad in this world and his men were in his small quaint town full of innocent people, true some of them have cursed or cheated but nobody here deserved whatever fate his men could do.

* * *

Minato marched up the steps to the second floor where aside from quarters made up for the females it often served as a bit of a brothel. Minato attempted to keep the activity down but sometimes would allow it if trying to catch the person in the act or if it brought in a little income in the more trying days. Being Sheriff often meant learning to call certain situations and thankfully he didn't have to resort to the latter as much.

"You have a nice town…though…doesn't it get stuffy with all the pleasantries? Think about it, a life on the road, filled with adventure and the thrill of being bad. I bet you can do bad all on your own right there Miss Kushina?"

He could feel the other male eyeing his behind with each step and he gripped the handrail attempting to fight these urges of being taken, of being defiled. This was so wrong and not only that he was pretending to be his ex of all things. What would Kushina think after coming back and realizing someone had pretended to be her?

"Yes, well, stuffy as it is this place is safe. Sheriff Minato has served this town for quite some time and ruffians like you make the world far worse-."

"Keep telling yourself that, but, truth of the matter is me and the Akatsuki make things lively, give that Sheriff boyfriend of yours a taste of living. Why if not for me and the boys you would have quite the lull of a lifestyle and the Sheriff would get fat sitting on his ass."

Minato reached the top step as they proceeded into the bedroom and Minato heard the door close behind him with a resounding sound of finality. "Shall I get undressed?"

"No, I will take you as you are. It is better this way…we don't want to ruin the surprise by ruining such a dress now do we?" Minato was shoved forward onto the bed and he whimpered as strong hands gripped at hips while a clothed crotch ran against him…a visible shiver or rather one he felt went down his spine.

"Augh," Minato manages In a feminine like tone. His ass taking a brunt of each dry hump he received from the stronger male. Minato throws his hips backward into his crotch and he looks back at the male and notes the hunger in his eyes. Such hunger and ferocity…it turned him on.

"You are enjoying being bad aren't ya?" Kisame goes to spank him and Minato nearly came then, his throbbing member pushing against the feminine material he wore.

"Y-Yes," Minato says. He is soon kissed. The kiss feral and no doubt rubbing his lipstick off. He kisses him back and he finds his tongue so dominant that his own tongue is falling back.

"I did attempt to take you…but…one can only imagine the companions you have had in this very room," Kisame began to remove his clothing below and Minato knew this was it…no doubt he would make eyes with his balls and he'd be in it…in it up to his ass.

"Kisame…there is something…" Minato has no time to say it as Kisame eyes his behind a bit before stopping, maybe to consider going back on his word, at this point given how deep he was he didn't blame him.

"Miss Kushina…you have some balls on you, then again, you never were you to begin with huh? I sort of knew all along and honestly only going along long as I have to see the proof myself. Here is the thing though, the Akatsuki did have a female at a certain point…but…wound up killing her growing bored of pussy. You see up till you it seemed like Deidra served the purpose of dressing in feminine clothing and pulling off the female."

"So…you aren't upset?" Minato wanted to get up but he knew he was still not in the best of positions. Plus Minato never found himself to be a scrapper in most any fight, he detested any sort of violence.

"Upset? I find it amusing that the Sheriff of this town went and dressed up as a female all to…what is it now exactly? Kushina isn't in town…already knew that before coming here. It would seem she is quite the attraction but in most towns this is normally my first stop so I like to be well informed on who is performing. See while you managed to pull off certain parts of her…you may have forgot to put a bit more bust on you…seeing how you are rather flat at the moment."

Minato hadn't realized this. Truth is he had figured his shape of hips would manage to take all attention away from his chest. "So…do you still-?"

"I am a man of my word, and, whether female or male I still intend on carrying this out. Are you sure though you wish to continue dressing in female clothing and having another man's penis up your ass?"

Minato figured this was him giving him an out, and, while he figured he was only doing it to be polite and he'd still have to go through it…something about it just made him seem different than all the things he had heard.

"No, I want to go through with this." Minato watches then as Kisame begins to drop all of his clothing revealing a hard muscular torso and a sexy six pack. He was free of any hair on his body and as Minato's eyes descend he feels all breath leave his body at the sight of a thick meaty appendage, his dick in all glory throbbing with veins shown and shit he was a goner.

"Do not let my size get in your head…instead think of how good it will feel," Kisame situates himself behind Minato and he shivers as the head nestles between his cheeks. He has never had anything back here before and even as Kisame pushes he grits his teeth. A fire or warning system goes through his head…that nothing should go back here.

"Urgh…is it in yet?" Minato didn't dare look back. He gripped the sheets f for dear life as Kisame continues to push…soon the head is in and he pants like a dog. Kisame keeps it up making guttural sounds he took for pleasure. It was big…so big…he wasn't going to make it.

"Let go of the pain, cease struggling…embrace all that is. You have only ever been with a female, but, admit that some part of you felt it off…perhaps a stranger in your own skin perhaps." Minato did think back to sex with Kushina and perhaps he was to blame for her seeking out female companionship, perhaps he wasn't enough for her in the end.

He bows his head wishing that Kushina would have said something to him…instead of him finding her with another woman. It had really destroyed him but perhaps by being destroyed he could be reborn anew, stop wallowing over what was lost and look to gain something in that absence.

"Oh god…it is so big, ripping me in half…damn…" Minato shook his head finding it hard to concentrate, each inch of him felt like forever almost.

"I almost got all inside…a stretch at best but once I get moving a bit you will forget about this pain." So many promises and yet Minato wanted him out. He stared ahead at the wall and he took a breath…much of the length filling him out and as he stopped moving he waited a beat before he began to move back and forth…the bed protesting some.

Minato shut his eyes and somehow the pain he had felt before was slowly leaving him. He even found himself bouncing backwards slamming into his dick as it rode into him. This feeling, it was…not as bad as when it first began. He whimpered as the man spanked him and he nearly came on the spot.

"Oh godddddddddd," Minato drawls out some as he appears to have his tongue loll out and his grip on the sheets loosens some. The sounds coming from Kisame were grunts of sorts and the spanks only added more pleasure, more intensity to this moment.

Minato shivers, saliva running out of his mouth making him look like some whore. He felt each spank, heard the pleasure from Kisame just making the situation hotter from behind. The red wig would finally give out as it fell from him but Kisame didn't say anything, given his identity was already found out.

"Ugh…I'm going to cum!" Minato had never been came inside before. Truth be told he was curious how it would feel. So he said nothing as Kisame came…his full spread of seed filling him up…making himself cum in the process. Funny thing was this was Kushina's room he was in so she'd be coming back finding her sheets messed up.

"Oh…damn…" Minato was breathing hard, sweat clinging to his clothed body and he felt that was it, all he needed was one round. However Kisame was far from done with him.

"I think one more round should do it…then you are free to go Sheriff. However, when I do leave you can come with…leave this dreary lifestyle behind and pursue a life of adventure and thrills. What do you have here anyway?"

"I'm the Sheriff…it is my job to look after the people," Minato was pulled out of and he felt a tap on his behind, to which he was still sore. He turned around to see that Kisame sat down in a chair, sweat dribbling down his abs and his eyes hungry for him. Him…just a mere male in the scheme of things.

"Climb onto my lap and maybe I can help change your mind. The way I see it…being Sheriff is something you feel you need to do, but, it is possible you can give up the title to someone else and let them worry about problems that keep you up at night. When was the last time you did anything for yourself? This Kushina you are involved with…does she appreciate or respect you any?"

Minato got to his feet and walked over to Kisame as he went to throw his legs over him and straddled his dick as he gripped his shoulders.

"She cheated on me with another woman…so…not in a sense no. However I'm likely to blame for Kushina closing me out-."

"Shutting you out, and, if I'm being honest here…not all blame has to lie on you. She cheated on you, not the other way around. And if she felt like you were lacking in the sex department there would be signs or a talk…but instead she sleeps with some other woman and that destroys your masculinity, it destroys what makes you a man. Now here you are…parading around as her trying to protect her or the very least put on an act…sound about right?"

Minato bows his head as he hesitates his movement. Finally he looks into his eyes and Kisame says nothing but kisses him. It is quite passionate and Minato is again in new territory. He kisses him back though, slowly at first…but drawn into the sweet embrace. Minato begins to push down as Kisame's dick rides up inside of him and while still sore…he works through it feeling adrenaline kick in. Bouncing on his dick he keeps hold of his shoulders while kissing him, kissing his rough lips with his soft ones. Pleasure spreading through his entire core as he felt a rush like none other.

Kisame for his part reaches down groping at his ass. All this time he wore the outfit he had performed in, again a 'borrow' from Kushina's clothing. His own dick not half the size of Kisame but still moving along in the clothing. Minato keeps up the pace feeling him riding up inside of his tight passage and his entire mind is opened to new sorts of pleasure.

Soon they are kissing with tongue and Minato is bouncing on him like there is no tomorrow. He allows his hands to reach down running along his abs. Kisame grabs at his ass and soon Minato finds control lost from him as Kisame's strong arms lift him up and down on him with ease. Minato whimpers into his lips and soon their lip contact ceases as Kisame goes to kiss at his neck.

"Ooh, Kisame, do it to me right," Minato has no idea what he is saying. Truth is he never knew how to be sexy or how to be handsome. Most of his life given the shape of his body a lot of male clothing never seemed to hold up.

"Ugh…I'm going to cum…" Minato braced himself as Kisame sat him down on his dick, balls deep even as his cum inflated his belly and he felt faint almost. Run down from pleasure he had cum as well though most of his cum either wound up on Kisame or in the dress.

Minato was finally removed from Kisame and he was set down on the bed looking up at the man. His naked visage like none other.

"I will gather my men and we will leave your town. You can join us now, but, if you decide on joining us soon…we'll be at this town, don't keep me waiting." Kisame had gone to write something down and as he gathered his clothing and dress all he could do was look after him as the door closed behind him…exhausted beyond compare as he stared up at the ceiling.

* * *

Minato would hand the Sheriff title over the following morning figuring it was time he think about himself over others. Kushina would be returning that day so he left the cum stained dress on her cum stained bed, a parting shot yes but it was time he put her behind him. Getting onto his horse he looks at the road that lies ahead for him. Kisame had a good days ride ahead of him but he would see him soon enough…urging his horse forward he rode to his tomorrow.

THE END

**Authors note: **I realize the length of the one shot fluctuates and I do appreciate all those who wish for more to each of the other 11 titles in this series, but, hate to disappoint but these were always meant to be one shots from the get go. I do not have it in me to do full fledged stories, least in this regard and they were mainly meant to be put up for fun, to take a certain Naruto character, one with potential, and pair him with as many male partners as humanly possible with Minato serving the role of Uke or submissive. There are to be no repeats as I have mentioned so that in itself keeps me from doing more than a one shot. Thank you all for your reviews and suggestions for pairings, again if I have not done your pairing yet it will come up, trust me. This took me a bit to find the right pacing but I feel I fulfilled it in the end. Plus who ever thought of Kisame and Minatot together in such capacity? A perk of doing these is doing something nobody else has…though if they have perhaps not in the manner I have.


End file.
